Stargate SG1 Code 37
by Encaru Solain
Summary: What happens when a gu'auld takes the President of the United States as a host? He declares war on the SGC, then theyre attacked from the stargate, so they are facing attack from both sides,and things begin to crumble. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-1

Code 37

Chapter 1: Just another day at the SGC

There are hundreds of reports that come out of "The Mountain." That's what they call NORAD, and below NORAD there is a base hidden from all but the eliete and top military officials and a select few civilians. However in all of these reports you will not read this one, after all it involves the assassination of the President of the United States.

The President stood and looked around, "Alright John its late and I'm tired why don't we call it a night." The young man stood and turned his head looking at the tired man, "Yes Mr. President as you wish." He walked out of the oval office and the president walked into another door. He walked into his personal living room and looked around, he couldn't see anything as it was pitch black, he felt something pinch his neck and he knew no more.

The alarms blared in the SGC once again as the gate opened one more time. General Hammond walked down the stairs into the control room, "What do we have?" Walter turned half way in his chair, "SG-1's IDC sir." General Hammond nodded and said, "Open it" the iris spooled open instants before the flagship unit of the SGC stepped through and walked down the ramp handing off their weapon's to random airmen as General Hammond's voice echoed through the gate room, "Welcome back SG-1 debrief in 30 minutes." General Hammond stood and walked back upstairs to sign more reports.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel walked over and sat down at the table waiting for General Hammond, he emerged seconds later and sat down, "So Sg-1 how did it go?" Jack O'Neal smiled slightly, "Pointlessly sir very pointlessly." Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Daniel sighed and spoke up, "Sir we found some things on that planet that could be useful but jack doesn't seem to think so." Jack rolled his eyebrows, "Oi what the plant? Its.. it uhh could make some nice decoration and all but… come on it's a plant!" Daniel shook his head, "Yes a plant… that covers the entire world so far as we looked as far as we know it could be the solution to world hunger I mean It could bear fruit it could have medicinal values it could do all sorts of stuff!" Sam couldn't hide the smile that crept upon her face before joining in, "Look Daniel is right it could have all sorts of properties that we have no idea's about we could at least send another team in umm maybe sg-8?" The General nodded, "Well I think its worth a look." Jack at this point couldn't resist, "It's a plant sir…. Plant little leafy thingy I mean the team is gona be bored to death… kinda like I was …. All 4 hours. I mean come on what are they gona do poke at it with a stick?" General Hammond shook his head tired of the banter, "Yes cornel I understand it's a plant its still worth another look." Hammond walked away into his office to fill out yet more forms pour over reports and sign reports.

The team got up from the table and wandered off Sam and Daniel were talking about Sam's dad coming tomorrow and more about the plants various properties. Teal'c and Jack wandered off in another direction, "So Teal'c we got a couple days off, wana go fishing?" Teal'c shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot O'Neal." Jack elboed him lightly, "Come on, ittl be fun!" Teal'c raised his eyebrow and said, "I am afraid due to our heavy mission schedule I have had insufficient time for Kel-no-reem so I will be unable to acompony you on your, trip." Jack sighed and said, "you know Teal'c you gota work on those excuses." Teal'c looked to O'Neal, "I do not know what you mean O'Neal" Jack smiled and said, "Of course you don't … yeah right." Jack walked down the corridor and entered a waiting elevator and mumbled, "Of course you don't." As the doors slid closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tragedy

The next day the Stargate was again activated the alarms blared but no one was worried Walters voice echoed through the base, "Scheduled off world activation." The iris opened after confirming the IDC of the Tok'ra and a man stepped through known as both Selmac and Jacob Carter. He looked around confusedly not seeing Sam but moments later both She and General Hammond emerged through the slowly opening blast door. General Hammond spoke first, "Hello Jacob how are you?" Jacob nodded amiably, "Just fine gorge and you?" "I'm fine well enough of the pleasantries what can I do for you?" general Hammond smiled. Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Well I just came to see my daughter there's some Tok'ra business but ill talk to you about that later ok?" General Hammond nodded before turning around and walked back through the same door. Sam tilted her head, "Tok'ra business?" Jacob laughed slightly, "Meh Just some housekeeping" Sam nodded and walked with her father chatting about various things until sam remembered, "Hey dad how long are you staying here?" Jacob smiled, "A week why?" Sam's brow furrowed in concern, "Well were going on a mission in a few days so I'll be gone for a day." Jacob shrugged, "eh ill just have to find something to do I might even go visit a few of my friends." Sam nodded and they continued to walk down the hall.

Most of the week passed uneventfully until the day of the mission, The entirety of SG1 was gathered in the briefing room, "Alright what do we got carter?" Carter stood up and touched a button on the monitor a image of the SGC's insignia appeared followed by a series of images, "You may recognize this planet we've been here before but SG-3 found something extremely odd has been occurring the people of that planet have been disappearing, one by one, nobody seems to know where they went and so far they haven't come back hey have requested the help of SG-1." The slide show of pictures ended and again the SGC logo appeared before the monitor went blank. "So missing people that's why were going I mean I don't want to sound callous but if its missing people cant their own people handle it?" Sam shook her head, "No sir I don't think I made myself clear, they were a community of thousands and now there down to less then a hundred people all of them left in what appears to be the midst of what they were doing just leaving everything and disappearing." Jack shrugged, "Maybe they went out for pizza?" this was met with frowns, "a movie? Beer?" they all laughed slightly and headed for the gate room. The Gate opened and General Hammonds voice echoed off the speakers, "SG-1, you have a go."

With that they stepped through the gate and emerged on the other side where they were greeted by…No one. "This is odd." Jack said, "Yeah I thought at least the SG team would meet us here." Sam nodded. Jack shook his head I don't get a good feeling about this one. Alright fan out watch your six and lets find these people, and uhh carter why didn't we just borrow em a uav?" Carter nodded, "we were going to sir but we thought it would be a better idea to find out why they were leaving maybe tag the villagers with sub dermal transmitters and track them to find the others. Or at least know how to fix or cure whatever went wrong with them but this… well this isn't good sir."

Jack nodded and started walking, about an hour later they found a great hill where the city used to be, "Umm I might be mistaken but.." said Daniel as he looked around Sam shook her head confused, "No your not this is right where the city is supposed to be! What is going on here?" Jack didn't say a word he had a bad feeling but he would find out soon enough. He began to climb the hill it was quite steep hill but he climbed it easily, Daniel however was a different matter, he was being helped by Teal'c. Jack stopped standing at the peak of the crater. His face slacken, Sam was the next person to reach the peak a small scream escaped her for a millisecond but that sped Teal'c and Daniel when they reached the peak had much the same reaction as jack who had removed his hat, the rest followed suit except for teal'c who bowed his head, "My god what happened here?" Jacks only response was, "Mach 5" All but Teal'c pulled out their biohazard helmet's and put on sterile gloves. "We got to go now!" Daniel said as soon as he took the proper measures, "Yeah" Jack solemnly nodded and turned around leaving the vast crater filled with dead bodies." They reached the Gate a mere 5 minuets later at a run Jack spoke through the filters on the mask, "Daniel dial it up!" but Daniel was already far ahead of jack and already on the third Chevron. The gate opened and they proceeded through immediately." Where on the other side they were greeted by a concerned looking general Hammond, Jacob and, Breatac. General Hammond spoke first, "SG-1 welcome back, as glad to see you as I am I have to ask you what are you doing here? You weren't due back with a preliminary report until tomorrow morning." Jack responded swiftly, "Bad things sir, we'll tell you after we go to the infirmary we don't know if what happened was biological or chemical or caused by a weapon but everyone there's dead sir." Everyone viewed an instantainious moment of silence except for the noise of the blast door opening and then closing.


End file.
